


Day 6

by letskissandtellanawfultruth



Series: 31 Days of Kink [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Size Difference, Smol!Steve, Worship, an attempt at some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskissandtellanawfultruth/pseuds/letskissandtellanawfultruth
Summary: Steve’s clothes were swimming on him; his shirt that had fit him snugly this morning now almost a dress on his tiny frame. The medic was checking Steve’s blood pressure, the cuff almost swallowing up his entire upper arm. He had ECG probes hooked up to his chest under his shirt, keeping an eye on his heart. “What the fuck?”





	Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you'd thought you'd seen the last of me. This had to take a back burner to university, christmas prep, and moving (and I still don't have internet so yay using data) and writer's block did not help at all. I have the next two already written up and am working on more now that I actually have time woo.  
> Day 6 of (really really late) Kinktober with the prompts: size difference and worship. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! I promise I read and appreciate them all, I just suck at replying to people oops.  
> Feel free to check out my tumblr if you want: ittybitty-witchy.

Bucky rushed out of the elevator to the tower’s infirmary. What he found was something he never thought he’d see again. It was Steve sitting up on the examination bed, legs nowhere near the ground as they swung gently. Bucky’s eyes looked him up and down, Steve’s muscle mass now non-existent. He was just as tiny as he was before the serum; before everything that had happened. It took Bucky’s breath away.

Steve’s clothes were swimming on him, his shirt that had fit him snugly this morning now almost a dress on his tiny frame. The medic was checking Steve’s blood pressure, the cuff almost swallowing up his entire upper arm. He had ECG probes hooked up to his chest under his shirt, keeping an eye on his heart.

“What the fuck?” Bucky asked from the doorway in a state of shock. Steve turned to look at him, his facing looking far more innocent that it had when he’d seen it that morning. Bucky forgot what that face could do to him, his stomach doing flips. He swallowed to try and get rid of the lump in his throat.

“Hey Buck.” Steve spoke gently, beckoning him over with his small hands. Bucky took the few large steps to be by Steve’s side, hand hovering just out of reach, trying to take it all in.

“We think Loki put some sort of spell on him, reverting him to before the serum.” The medic informs Bucky, looking over his chart and writing down observations.

“Is it permanent? Is he okay?” Bucky was still staring at Steve, unable to tear his eyes away.

“We’re not sure at this point. It appears to only be his physical appearance that is different. There are no abnormalities that we can find.” The medic turned to Steve. “But we recommend that you get plenty of rest and inform us of any changes.” Steve nodded. The medic left the room after unhooking Steve from all the machines.  
Steve tumbled down from the tall bed, looking up at Bucky with the same timid smile.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Buck.” Steve commented as he wandered towards the elevators, seemingly unphased. Bucky’s jaw was hanging open as he watched Steve go before rushing after him.

“I might as well have! Look at you!” Bucky’s eyes were almost comically wide at this point and he could tell Steve was trying not to laugh at him.

“I’m fine, Buck. They’ll figure it out and I’ll be good as new soon.” Steve shrugged. They reached the elevator and Steve pressed the up button, waiting for it to reach their current floor. “I’ve been needing a holiday anyway.”

“What if you’re like this forever?” Bucky asked as the elevator arrived. Steve stepped in first, followed immediately by Bucky.

“I don’t think you’ll mind.” Steve looked up at Bucky through his long lashes, a façade of innocence. Steve took a step closer and palmed at Bucky’s half-hard cock. He hissed, pressing into the touch of his lover. Bucky quickly grabbed Steve’s wrist and wrenched his arm away, glaring down at him.

“This is serious, Steve! What if you stay this way? Or what if it gets worse?” Bucky’s mind was running through a whole list of worst case scenarios. What if all his illnesses returned? What if Steve stupidly went into the field like this? What if-?

“You worry too much, Buck.” Steve reached up to stoke Bucky’s cheek gently, attempting to calm the older man. “There’s nothin’ I can do so I might as well make the most of it.” They reached their floor and stepped out into their apartment. Steve stripped himself of the oversized clothes quickly, picking them up as he went. Bucky just stared, trailing behind as Steve went to the bedroom.

“So, you gonna keep staring or are you gonna fuck me?” Steve turned to face the taller man, biting at his bottom lip and cock quickly growing between his legs.

“You’re a punk, you know that?” Bucky asked exasperated. Steve just smirked and began slowly stroking his cock, putting on a show for Bucky. Bucky sucked in a breath in response, trying his best to stay annoyed with the smaller man.

Steve slowly walked towards Bucky, pulling the taller man down to meet him in a kiss. Steve’s tongue was desperately licking its way into Bucky’s mouth as Bucky pulled him closer, lust winning over his rational mind. 

“Want you to fuck me.” Steve whispered and Bucky groaned, grabbing at Steve’s hips and pushing him towards the bed. Steve pulled away as his knees hit the bed, turning around and crawling onto the surface. Steve looked over his shoulder at Bucky, giving him his best ‘fuck me’ eyes, the ones that made Bucky weak at the knees as his cock throbbed.

Bucky began tugging off his own clothes in earnest, throwing them haphazardly into the room. Once he was fully naked, he crawled onto the bed behind Steve, crowding his own body over him. There was a large size difference between them again; one Bucky had to admit that he had missed, just a little. This was the Steve he fell in love with, 90 pounds soaking wet and full of attitude. Yes, he still loved Steve, of course; no matter how he looked, he would always love him. But this was the original Steve; _his_ original Steve.

Bucky reached around Steve to grab his cock, stroking gently as he nipped as the side of his neck. Steve let out little groans and whimpers, grinding his hips back into Bucky. Bucky began kissing down his lover’s spine, nipping occasionally. Steve’s head dropped to the mattress, muffling his moans.

“No, baby, wanna hear you.” Bucky groaned out, placing his hand gently on Steve’s head to manoeuvre his face out of the mattress. Bucky bit Steve’s still ample bottom before spreading his cheeks. Steve moaned in anticipation, pushing his ass back towards Bucky.

“Fuck.” Bucky whispered out before diving in, tongue lapping across Steve’s hole. Bucky’s large hands grabbed at his cheeks, keeping them apart so he could have full access to Steve’s hole. His tongue prodded at the hole, gently easing a little inside before going back to lapping over the surface and nipping around it.

“Don’t tease.” Steve begged, breathless and pushing back onto Bucky’s tongue. Bucky chuckled in response before easing his tongue back in alongside a finger. Steve whimpered as the finger slipped deeper inside, crooking gently to find his sweet spot. Bucky knew he had found it when Steve cried out and grabbed at Bucky’s hair to force his tongue deeper. “Fuuuuuuuuuuck.” Steve strangled out as Bucky’s hand reached for his cock, stroking roughly as a second finger joined his first inside Steve.

Steve let go of Bucky’s hair to grip onto the sheets. Bucky pulled back from licking at Steve’s hole to focus on his fingers sliding in and out, watching it stretch. 

“So gorgeous, Stevie.” Bucky moaned before pulling away entirely. Steve let out a loud whimper at the loss. “Shh, baby, just gimme a minute.” Bucky chuckled as he went to the bedside table to retrieve lube. “Don’t wanna hurt you.” He pulled Steve into a gentle kiss before turning Steve onto his back.

“Want you, Buck.” Steve whispered, staring up into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky kissed him again as he lubed up his fingers before sliding three inside of Steve. Steve pushed down against the fingers, revelling in the slight sting. Bucky gently fingered him as they kissed, taking his time to stretch him out to prepare him. He hadn’t had to prepare Steve like this in a long time, the serum easing the process significantly. 

“M’ready, please Buck, hurry.” Steve insisted. Bucky nodded before taking his fingers out and pouring lube onto his cock. He stroked himself quickly, spreading the lube before positioning himself at Steve’s hole. He looked up at Steve who nodded before plunging in slowly. Steve whimpered a little at the intrusion, causing Bucky to stop.

“M’fine, keep going, fuck.” He breathed out, body tense. Bucky gently wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked as he gently eased in further. Steve let out a sigh, relaxing slightly and allowing Bucky to slide in a little easier. After a few minutes, Bucky had bottomed out, hips pressed flush against Steve’s. Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve again, letting him adjust to his size.

“This I didn’t miss.” Steve complains and Bucky laughs, nuzzling into his neck.

“Not gonna lie, I did miss you like this a little.” Bucky confesses. Steve looks at him puzzled. “I _love _how you look with the serum, but this is how you looked when I fell in love with you.” Steve blushed, turning away. “Didn’t miss you almost dying every second week though.”__

__“Stop bein’ a damn sap and fuck me.” Steve insisted. Bucky smirked before pulling his hips back and slamming back all the way in to Steve. Bucky picked up an almost brutal pace, fucking Steve a little on the rough side. Steve’s nails dug into his back as moans and curses flew out of his wide-open mouth._ _

__“Is this what you wanted, baby?” Bucky growled into his ear. Steve nodded frantically, pulling Buck close and pushing back against his thrusts. Bucky’s hand flew along Steve’s cock. “Look so good taking my cock.”_ _

__“Close, Buck, please.” Steve moaned out, eyes squeezed closed. Bucky positioned his hips to hit Steve’s sweet spot on every thrust._ _

__“C’mon, baby, wanna see you cum for me.” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. Steve let out a long moan as he came around Bucky’s cock, cum striping his stomach and chest. With two more thrusts and Steve ‘s hole clenching down on Bucky’s cock, he came inside of his lover, hips stuttering as he did._ _

__Bucky pulled out before collapsing next to Steve, careful not to crush him. The two breathed heavily before looking at each other. Bucky raised his hand and licked the small amount of Steve’s cum that had landed there. Steve whimpered, cock twitching a little._ _

__“Don’t. I don’t think I can get hard again for a while.” Steve warned._ _

__“That I also didn’t miss.” Bucky replied. Steve laughed, hitting Bucky’s chest before cuddling into him sleepily._ _

__“Jerk.”_ _


End file.
